Opposite Date (continuation)
by TheFemaleShady
Summary: A continuation to the episode "Opposite Date" because I just felt the Bade Bori discussion was no way near finished.. SO this is what happened in perfect land ) enjoy! #TeamBADE! (ITS CUTE READ IT!)
1. Chapter 1

**Opposite Date**

Quick insight: (the story takes off from the last few words Jade and Cat say talking about her brother's turtle)

Cat looks away thinking about her brother's poor turtle, "yeah poor little guy just lays on his back for hours.."

"Poor guy." Jade sympathizes

The gang seems to have an awkward moment of silence for the special needs turtle.

Suddenly the little girl in the back breaks the silence.

"Who cares about the stinking turtle?!" She stammers impatiently

Cat gasps offended as the pig tailed girl folds her arms.

"What about Beck and Tori?" she continues

"Yeah!" adds the man who asked if Buster was a dog (to the right of the screen)

"Since Jade doesn't care if they date, are they gonna?" the Latino man on the left asks everybody in the room.

Jade swings around and folds her arms toward the Latino man and butts in, "I didn't say I was okay with them going out.." she tells him awkwardly and angrily.

"We're not going out!" Tori defends

"Why not?" says the tan lady sitting in the middle.

"We're friendssss!" says Beck annoyed at the interrogation.

Tori looks at Beck and back at the woman, "and me and Jade are friends!-"

"Kind of!" Jade butts in angrily.

"Kind of friends!" Tori continues, "And that would be weird if Beck and I dated.."

Jade sighs and looks down, thinking.

Cat looks around twirling her hair, "I thought you guys were going to see the big bone?" she asks sweetly.

Everyone looks at her, then looks away ignoring the comment.

Cat sighs cutely..

Jade steps up to Tori calmly yet melancholy, "If you two want to date, don't stop because of me.." Jade looks up at Beck sadly and continues, "He's not mine anymore.."

Beck and Jade's eyes lock, and Tori steps back awkwardly.

"Maybe Beck doesn't want Tori!" accused the little girl in the back

Tori turns around abruptly and marches to the little girl, she takes the head phones off the half dead mom and puts them on the little girl. The little girl folds her arms and sits back surrendering.

The mom is still asleep.

"Maybe Beck wants Jade?" tries the Latino man.

Jade looks down and fiddles her hands together, "Who do you want?"

A moment of silence comes once again.

Beck looks over at Tori who has her hands behind her back waiting patiently. Tori smiles at Beck.

Jade sees this and runs out the hospitals doors, seeing she lost Beck once and for all. Beck sees this and immediately runs after her.

With Beck and Jade gone, everyone in the pet hospital stares at each other awkwardly, except the little girl in the back, head banging to her mother's music.

Now the scene is the hospital's parking lot, lightened by the moon.

Jade is running to her car parked on the faaarr side of the gigantic parking lot.

Jade's crying, leaving a trail of tears.

"Jade!" Beck calls running and panting, "Jade! Jade!"

Jade either ignores him, or doesn't hear his calls because of her heavy sobs.

Jade finally gets to her car and pulls the keys out of her pocket. She tries to unlock the car door but can't. She's hysterical and accidentally drops the keys.

This buys Beck time to catch up to her..

Jade picks up the keys and tries to open the door again, but is still having trouble.

Beck approaches her and presses himself behind her, he puts his palms on top of the top of her hands and stops her from trying to open the door.

Jade grits back the tears and just stands there. Trying to get back in tough girl mode.

Beck grabs her hands and turns her around to face him. Gently pinning her against her car.. He holds her right hand in his left, and uses his right hand to wipe her tears.

"I want you.." Beck whispers.

Jade bites her lip trying not to smile. But Beck saw right through this. Beck knew her better then she knew herself. They had a bond. A bond that couldn't be broken, no matter how big a fight.

"What about Vega?" Jade asks chuckling a bit.

"Vega who?" Beck says sweetly.

Just as Jade was about to say something else, Beck leans in and kisses her. Hot and passionately.

Jade has been waiting for this kiss for a long time. The fuse has been re-ignited and fireworks are lighting the sky.

Beck and Jade continue kissing in the moonlight when..

"Haiiii!" (: squeaked Cat coming from behind Beck.

Beck and Jade jump off each other startled. Beck turns around to face Cat. They stare at her surprised.

Cat arches her eye brows, "Whatty?"

Jade stutters still thinking about the kiss, "nothing nothing! Get in the car we're going home." says Jade finally being able to open the door, "come on Beck." she tells him before getting in.

Beck rubs his head, "uhm I got my car here.. Plus I got to take home Tori…" he says awkwardly.

Jade jolts her had back surprised, or maybe she felt like she just got punched in the face.. Then she gets an idea..

"Take Cat home and I'll take our little friend Tori home." she offers Beck.

Beck shrugs his shoulders, "okay! Let's go Cat."

"Yayyy! Beck's carrr!" Cat cheers.

They start walking back to the Pet Hospital to tell Tori the news when he stops and hollers to Jade, "I'll call you when I get home!"

"Okay!" replies Jade from her car.

Cat is skipping behind Beck walking through the parking lot. They stop at Beck's car.

"Get in, I'll be out in a second." Beck tells Cat.

"Kaykay!" says Cat as she gets in the car.

Beck walks up to the main doors of the hospital where Tori is holding Buster.

She smiles sweetly and awkwardly as he approaches her.

"uhh here's the ointment!" she stammers handing him the cream, she continues, "just apply it to-"

"yeah I know, I know!" Beck interrupts her not wanting the details.

They laugh awkwardly.

"Sooo.." Tori ponders looking up at Beck wishing he'd say something.

Beck turns around and looks at Jade's car across the parking lot, then looks back at Tori, "Jade is uhh.. Taking you home." He finally says.

"Ja-Jade?" Tori reiterates frightened.

"Yeh and Cat's coming with me.." Beck continues awkwardly..

"oh okay.." Tori says disappointed that the night didn't exactly turn out the way she wanted it.

She knew it wasn't a date, but she still didn't want it to end like this.. Maybe it really was an opposite date.

"well bye, and thanks" says Tori politely and then she walks to Jade's car.

Beck sighs and walks to his own.

He gets in, and shuts the door.

He rubs his arms and shivers, "Why is so col-" he stops, when he sees Cat with her head in front of the AC dock on HIGH with her tongue sticking out pretending she's a dog. Hair blown back, eyes closed, and tongue out panting.

She stops when she notices him looking at her, she arches her eyebrows and batters her eyelashes before sweetly saying, .. "Jade promised me ice-cream…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposite Date**

**Continuation ** pt. 2

AN: I was bored so I figured I'd milk off the first one's success. Thanks for the reviews and views, keep that ish up! 3 oh and I don't own Victorious or any of the characters so don't even try suing me! =p

_Jade's Way Home _

Jade slouches in her car, seat angled back and both hands on the wheel. Digging her nails into the leather, waiting impatiently.

She sees Tori approaching the car and unlocks the door.

Tori half smiles and gets in the car,

"Heey, Jade.." she greets weakly

"Hi." Jade replies.

As Tori goes to put her seatbelt on, Jade stomps on the acceleration and Tori flies back.

Jade looks and chuckles as she drives through the parking lot.

"Heyy! I was trying to put my seatbelt on!" Tori complains

"Oh okay." mused Jade.

Jade then slams on her breaks in the middle of the parking lot, and Tori jolts forward hitting her forehead on the dashboard.

"owww! What was that for?" groaned Tori rubbing her forehead.

"I stopped so you could put your seatbelt on!" Jade defended.

"Ugh thanks.." moans Tori putting it on.

Jade then continues driving out of the parking lot and down the high way with a satisfied smile on her face.

A couple minutes go by when,

"So what happened with you and Beck?" Tori asks curiously yet genuine.

Jade smiles, ecstatic of what did happen.

But Tori didn't have to know the details.. No wait! She did! They were awesome!

"We kissed." Jade notified Tori.

Tori arches her eyebrows and looks out the window, "oh.." she pauses, "cool…"

Jade laughs in jubilancy

"we're getting back together too.." adds Jade.

Tori looks at Jade, "congrats." she mewled trying to sound supportive.

Jade looks at Tori smiling, "What's wrong, Tori?"

Although Jade knew exactly what was wrong. Tori lost the attractive Canadian and she had won him back. Jade was victorious!

Tori laughs nervously, "haha oh nothing, just.. wondering what Cat's doing.."

Jade looks back at the road still smiling, "hmmm" she ponders.

- (**scene changes to the inside of Beck Oliver's car)**

Beck and Cat are seen sitting in his car cruising down the highway. Beck is focused on the road, while Cat is focused on the small ice cream cone in her hand. Licking away at the green frozen deliciousness. Twisting and turning the position of the cone as she's eating it.

Beck looks over at Cat and smiles, "what do you sayyy?" Beck hints to her like she's a toddler.

Cat stops licking the cone and smiles a big toothy grin.

"Thank youuuuu!" she says in a silly groggy voice flinging her arms in the air. And as she does she forgets the cones in her hands and it smashes on the ceiling of the car and sticks there.

She immediately retracts her arms down afraid and squeaks, "eeeep!"

Beck looks over at the mess, "Cattt!" he sighs as he pulls over to the side of the road.

Cat wrinkles her forehead in a melancholy expression.

"I'm sorry!" she defends desperately and afraid, "I'll fix it look!"

Cat takes off her seat belt and stands up. She rips the cone off the roof and just as she goes to lick the ice-cream off the ceiling..

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Beck stops her and makes her sit down.

Cat sighs cutely and makes a horse noise with her lips and throws the cone out the window before she folds her arms.

Beck unbuckles his seat belt and takes napkins out of the glove box to begin cleaning his car.

Suddenly Cat begins laughing, " Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Beck looks at her confused as he throws the napkins out the window, " what's so funny?" he asks humoring her.

She continues laughing, "Ha! Ha! We screamed for ice-cream.. Ha! Ha!"

Beck smiles and shakes his head.

Then they hear sirens and see flashing lights.

A cop car is pulling aside behind them.

"WE WU WE WU WE WU!" Cat mimics the siren gleefully.

Beck groans. Wondering what they could possibly want.

They sit and wait as a tall African-American police man approaches the car.

He's got a snow white smile and a kind face.

"You kids having car trouble?" asks the amicable officer.

Beck shakes his head, "No Sir, we just had to clean a little mess."

Cat leans over to the police officer, "Haaaiiiii! The mess was ice-cream." she adds playfully.

The officer squats down to see Cat, "Oh hey, Cat!" he greets friendly

Cat gasps happily recognizing her friend, "Hey officer Parkssss!"

Beck looks at them both, "wait, you guys know each other?" he asks surprised.

"yeahh he found my brother in Fresnoooo." explains Cat.

"what was your brother doing in Fresno?" asks Beck curiously

Officer Parks and Cat both look at each other then look at Beck and start cracking up. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Beck's eyes pop open and he slouches in his seat.

Then Cat sits back in her seat and the officer wipes away a tear of laughter, "hahaha well nice seeing you again Cat, I'll let you kids get home, it's getting late."

Beck smiles in acknowledgement and puts on his seatbelt, along with Cat.

"Byeeeeee!" shrieks Cat.

And then they pull away, back on there way home.

Then Cat starts laughing again, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Beck fake smiles, annoyed, "what now?" he asks

Cat stops laughing abruptly and looks at Beck, "I forget…."

AN: I hope you liked pt. 2! I might do a continuation of next weeks episode as well so stay posted on _**Thefemaleshady**_ and check out my action packed romance novel in the making, The Young and the Beastly on nobody likes it and I only posted 2 out of the 50 chapters I've already written =( sad face. It's teen titans. Teen titans is cool people! And I'm also going to get into some Hollywood Heights stories. And random Victorious short stories. I'm new to the site so check my stuff out, try me out, and review! Please review I love that ish!

oh and don't forget the name, _**Thefemaleshady**_ kaykay thanks bye! Love and thanks for reading! 3


End file.
